Rojo y Blanco
by SweeterJ
Summary: SPOILER del 6x01 "Tenía tantas cosas que expresar, y todas quedaron atascadas cuando miró aquellos verdes ojos que lo miraban con tristeza y miedo contenido." Lo que creo que pasará después de la llamada de John el Rojo, la reacciona Jane y el reencuentro. Después del capítulo 6x01.


Podía notar como cada unos diez segundos, la pelirroja viraba la mirada para observarle con lástima. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba, aunque ya había aprendido a convivir con las incómodas miradas de pena que le mandaban aquellos que conocían su historia. Ahora sin embargo, apenas le importaba, porque todo estaba a punto de dejar de cobrar sentido. Todo su mundo estaba a punto de desmoronarse, y es que la historia de repetía de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Patrick, Teresa no se puede poner al teléfono ahora mismo. ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?- Se había quedado helado ante aquella voz que no procedía de su compañera.- ¿No? Está bien. Le haré saber que has llamado.

-Espera.- Su voz era más suplicante que imperativa, y es que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por oír en aquel momento la voz de Lisbon.

Hacía unos diez minutos que, entre balbuceos Jane les había contado a sus compañeros lo que acababa de pasar y Van Pelt rastreara la señal hasta una vieja casa abandonada.

-La señal no se ha movido.- Comentó Grace en el coche más para romper el silencio que para otra cosa.- Y Partridge sigue también allí.

Después del comentario, volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. No podía evitar sentirse el culpable de aquella situación. Si no hubiera discutido con ella en aquel motel. Si hubiera corrido antes tras ella para pedirle perdón por ser tan arrogante. A lo mejor ella se hubiera quedado allí para ver como con maestría, Jane resolvía aquel caso. O tal vez él se hubiera ido con ella e hubiera evitado que le pasara nada.

-_¿Hablas en serio?_- Preguntó una vocecilla en su cabeza.- _¿Tú? Ni siquiera sabes dar un buen puñetazo sin romperte la muñeca y vas a proteger a una policía como ella bien armada. No es tu culpa. Si hubieras estado allí, no hubieras podido hacer nada._

Aunque al menos podría haber estado a su lado. Ella siempre había depositado toda su confianza en él, y por el contrario, a él siempre le costaba escucharla. Estaba tan acostumbrado a decir lo que pensaba sin que nadie le replicara, que aquel "No seas infantil" había salido sin apenas pensarlo. En su interior, todavía quedaba la pequeña chispa de esperanza. "¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?" Sí, debía estar viva.

-Ya hemos llegado, el 5570 de West Huron.- Los cuatro agentes se bajaron. Y Rigsby miró alrededor.- Maldición, el equipo de asalto ya debería haber llegado aquí.

-Entraremos sin ellos.- Dijo Cho poniéndose el chaleco anti balas y cogiendo unas pistolas.

Los demás asintieron mientras hacían lo mismo, al ver que Jane los iba a seguir, Rigsby lo interrumpió.

-No creo que debas entrar.

-Lisbon está en esto por mi culpa, Rigsby. Así que no me digas que no debería entrar.- En aquel momento no estaban para discutir, mucho menos con la vida de su jefa en juego. Así que simplemente asintió.

-Ponte un chaleco y coge una pistola.

Prefirió obedecer para evitar más disputas y luego les siguió al interior de la casa. En el momento de entrar se dividieron, y Jane no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de pánico al verse solo en aquel espantoso lugar. Las paredes, apenas iluminadas por la linterna, mostraban grafitis y pintadas espeluznantes con símbolos de magia negra y otros. Cada habitación en la que entraba le parecía más aterradora que la anterior. Espejos rotos que mostraban su rostro dividido, muebles tirados, colchones rasgados…

Se acercó a una puerta media abierta y conteniendo la respiración la abrió. Entraba una débil luz en ella por parte de la luna, lo que facilitaba la horrible visión. Partridge, con la ropa ensangrentada, estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco oscuro formado con su propia sangre. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que a Jane le llamó la atención. A unos pocos metros, tirada en el suelo, como si durmiese, estaba Lisbon. Soltó el arma y echó a correr hacia ella. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver su rostro cubierto se sangre, dibujando una burlesca sonrisa sobre sus facciones, aunque no parecía la suya, pues a simple vista, no tenía ninguna lesión. La sangre sobre la piel el rostro, el rojo sobre el blanco hacía del dibujo más aterrador.

-Lisbon.- Cogió el cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras murmuraba, como quien trata de despertar a alguien. Le tomó el pulso en la muñeca.- Esta viva. ¿Lisbon?

Oyó un débil gemido que no hizo otra cosa que sacarle una sonrisa.

-¡Está aquí! ¡La he encontrado! ¡Está viva!- Gritó para llamar la atención de los otros.

-¿Patrick?- Sin abrir los ojos, la mujer murmuró de forma casi inaudible su nombre.

-Teresa, soy yo. Estás a salvo.- Sabía que la ojiverde apenas le oía, pero necesitaba decírselo.

-Lo siento.- Contestó sin abrir los ojos y casi sin mover los labios.- Lo siento, Patrick.

-No, yo lo siento. Fui un arrogante.- Se disculpó.- Lo siento de verdad, Teresa. Siento haberte metido en esto. Siento haberme comportado así, pero te quiero, Teresa.

Van Pelt y los demás entraron en aquel instante por la puerta, junto a ellos, había varios paramédicos que subieron el cuerpo de Lisbon a la camilla y la sacaron de la putrefacta habitación. Se levantó de suelo y se encaminó hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cara?- Se horrorizó Van Pelt cuando pasó inconsciente por su lado.- Parece…

-Sangre.- Corroboró Jane.- Sospecho que la de Partridge. Al parecer no era John el Rojo.- El rubio señaló a la esquina donde su cadáver estaba siendo envuelto en plástico.

La noche parecía ahora distinta. Respiraba con los ojos cerrados la suave y fresca brisa que movía débilmente su pelo. Casi hubiera podido sonreír de alivio, de no ser por los temores que aún le acribillaban. Sí, la historia se había repetido, pero en este momento él había podido enmendar su error a tiempo. Poco le importaban los policías pasaban de un lado a otro hablando o simplemente revisando algunos papeles. Tampoco la camilla con plástico que contenía el cadáver de Partridge, aunque admitía que sentía pena ante el forense y el haberlo tratado tan mal, apenas un día atrás. Lo único que le importaba era la ambulancia que estaba al otro lado del jardín, donde unos médicos seguían revisando a Lisbon.

-Ya han terminado, por si quieres ir.- Le avisó Cho señalando la ambulancia.- Aunque no creo que tenga muchas ganas de hablar.

El hombre se acercó a la ambulancia ahora abierta y se asomó. Sentada en una camilla, con el semblante serio, Lisbon trataba de limpiarse la casa con un paño húmedo. Subió a esta y se sentó enfrente. La ojiverde no le miraba, parecía como si le diera vergüenza. Por un momento recordó lo que había dicho casi inconscientemente en la casa. Temió haberse precipitado, pero en un momento, se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que la avergonzaba, sino que era la sangre que había esparcida por su rostro.

-Déjame a mí.- En silencio comenzó a pasar el paño por la frente esta.

Cuando Lisbon al fin levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraban temor, temor a encontrarse un Jane como el que había visto en la cocina del motel, irritado y furioso con ella. Pero este era diferente. Parecía como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Casi parecía relajado, mientras con delicadeza pasaba la tela por su mejilla.

-Puedes decirlo, no me enfadaré.- El hombre la miró sim comprender.- "Te lo dije". Te has ganado todo el derecho.

-Soy yo el que lo siente Lisbon. Supongo que debí haberte escuchado, pero ya sabes que soy un arrogante.- Al ver que iba a protestar, la interrumpió.- No me malinterpretes, no es por lo del motel, es la verdad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No recuerdo nada desde… Partridge. Está…

-Muerto, lo sé.- Jane se inclinó a su lado para volver a humedecer el paño.- Irónico ¿no? Era un entusiasta en los casos de John el Rojo y acaba siendo él uno de ellos. Supongo que en parte es culpa mía.

-Eso no es verdad, tú no sabías que nada de esto iba a ocurrir. Es mi culpa por contárselo a los demás. Supongo que la llamada que recibí también era una farsa.- No pudo evitar sentirse estúpida por haber caído en aquella trampa.

-Solo hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, mientras Jane terminaba de pasar el paño por sus labios. Si Lisbon se hubiera fijado, seguramente habría notado la dilatación de sus pupilas en aquel preciso instante, así que finalizó y volvió a dejar el paño en su sitio mientras carraspeaba.

-¿Hablabas en serio en el coche?- Jane no comprendió.- Cuando dijiste que no me lo deberías habérmelo contado a mí.

-No lo sé.- Se encogió jugando con el anillo.- Supongo que no tenía elección en decírtelo. Supongo que no hubiera servido de nada tratar de ocultártelo.- El hombre respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la ambulancia seguido de la agente.- Supongo que hay ciertos caminos que uno no puede recorrer solo.

Cuando se sintió preparado, se dio la vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos. Por primera vez quería ser totalmente sincero con ella. Translúcido, demostrarle que confiaba en ella más que en nadie. Tenía tantas cosas que expresar, y todas quedaron atascadas cuando miró aquellos verdes ojos que lo miraban con tristeza y miedo contenido. Cada palabra que decirle, cada gesto con que mostrarle su confianza, cada mirada para expresarle todo aquello que por tanto tiempo había tratado de callar, quedaron ahogados por un nudo que se formó quebrándole la voz.

-Partridge ha sido solo el primero de la lista. Los matará a todos. Y he sido yo quienes los ha condenado.- Sus ojos se humedecieron.- Igual que a ti. Pero no quiero que tú te vayas. Y tengo miedo de perderte.

Lisbon quedó completamente desarmada ante aquella confesión. Quería decirle que ella tampoco quería estar sin él, y que lo acompañaría hasta el borde de un abismo, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que no callera. Pero se limitó a acortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarlo dejando que sus gestos hablaran por ella. No quería separarse de él, aunque solo fuera para que no viera que lloraba. Así que se limitó a respirar y responder.

-No pienso irme. Yo tampoco quiero perderte.- Con una triste sonrisa, la mujer le cogió de la mano para trasmitirle su apoyo y caminó a su lado.

**. . .**

Se quedó allí mirando un rato más. Ya no sonreía, no porque se arrepintiera o algo por el estilo, dios sabía que él no hacía tal cosa. Lo hacía porque por primera vez en varios años, comprendió. No solo aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo observando, aquello que creía conocer como la palma de su mano desde el día en que los vio. No, comprendió en aquel instante, mientras ambos se alejaban cogidos de la mano, lo que acababa de crear, algo tan peligroso como impresionante.

Sin duda, creía haber comprendido la naturaleza de la mujer hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. La había visto abatir a hombres dos veces más grandes que ellos e inmovilizarlos sin echar en falta su pistola eléctrica. La había visto intimidar a gente intimidante y sensibilizar a los más insensibles. A simple vista, podías pensar que Teresa Lisbon era una mujer corriente, frágil e inocente. Podías dejarte engañar por esa apariencia que daba de chica encantadora. Solo necesitabas observarla un día para darte cuenta de lo equivocado que puedes estar.

-¿Nos vamos señor?- El conductor, se viró para poder ver el rostro de su jefe.

-Sí, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.- Parecía abatido, y John el Rojo rara vez estaba abatido.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- Su acompañante en la parte trasera, lo miró extrañado ante la expresión de este.

-Sí, algo que estaba fuera de mis planes. Temo que pueda ser un contratiempo, aunque sabré ponerlo a mi favor.- Aseguró mientras la limusina negra arrancaba. El hombre que lo acompañaba lo miró extrañado.- Hay sentimientos que pueden superar la ira y el dolor, sentimientos, que pueden llevar a la redención.

-¿Señor?- El hombre sonrió dando a entender que aquella conversación había terminado, por lo que volvió a callar y agachó la mirada arrepentido por su atrevimiento.

-No pasa nada. Es solo que supongo que hay ciertos caminos que uno debe recorrer solo.

_Tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos. Tan alejados y a la vez tan cerca. Caminos inescrutables, puertas que se abren y otras que se cierran. El punto final lo pone uno cuando quiere, en el momento que cree mejor._


End file.
